Sassaflash/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png|Golden Harvest, Sassaflash, Daisy, Twinkleshine, Minuette, and "Candy Mane" gasp in shock on what Trixie did. Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Listening to Twilight. Winter Wrap Up Sassaflash id S1E11.png|Talking to another pony Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team. Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Sometimes ponies won't get along until Twilight steps in. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Watching Rarity and Mayor Mare bestowing the all-team organizer vest on Twilight. Sonic Rainboom Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Collective GASP S01E18.png|Impressed by Scootaloo's scooter jump. Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Sassaflash is seen in the crowd next to Sea Swirl and Lemon Hearts. Green Isn't Your Color Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Sassaflash is seen behind Amethyst Star. Season two Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Sassaflash is seen with Sea Swirl. Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Sassaflash is blown away by Big McIntosh. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Sassaflash is flying at the Smarty Pants doll... Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|...And takes it from the Mayor. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|The doll has been retrieved from the enemy. Heading back to base. Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Fox 3 to base, we have encountered resistance. Expect the package to be late. Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|I'm afraid the package won't be delivered on time. Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Fighting with Dizzy Twister for the doll. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|It appears that if Celestia wouldn't had shown up some ponies would have suffered greatly. Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berry Punch being some of them. Luna Eclipsed Sassaflash's costume S02E04.png|Sassaflash is in a Cleopatra costume. S2E04 Crowd watching.png|She is in the far right. S2E04 Twilight looking up 2.png|The ponies seem surprised. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Sassaflash is also to the left of Lemon Hearts. S2E04 Luna talking.png|Bow down before your Princess. S2E04 Luna talking 2.png|All the ponies,including Sassaflash are scared of Princess Luna S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|On the right. Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png S2E04 Everypony scared.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png The Cutie Pox Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Happy Bowlers S2E6.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png|Sassaflash is among the crowd. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Crowd upset S02E15.png|Sassaflash wants her cider. RD complain S02E15.png|Everypony who didn't get to buy cider want their cider, including the ones that have bought already. RD pointing S02E15.png|You always run out of cider Applejack. Put a little more effort in it. Everypony happy S02E15.png|All of those ponies have some adorable cute faces. Everypony sad S02E15.png|All the cute ponies are disappointed. Flam singing S2E15.png|In the air on the left. Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash looks so adorable like this. Everypony happy2 S02E15.png|On the left side of Berry Punch. Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Sassaflash talking to Raindrops (mid-right) Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Sassaflash is seen walking with Sea Swirl. His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|Sassaflash is snuggling with Caramel...which Scootaloo doesn't seem to like. Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle seems quite shocked by this. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|''Smile.'' Putting Your Hoof Down Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Sassaflash beside, Minuette. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Sassaflash is behind Medley and next to Dizzy Twister on the left side of the group. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Sassaflash walking past Sugarcube Corner. Games Ponies Play FillyDerpyMaybe.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Sassaflash.jpg|This is a cute toy. Sassaflash Mystery Pack Wave6.jpg|She is another cute toy. Category:Character gallery pages